


【All罗】Alive

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 罗右站街故事
Relationships: AllLaw - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【All罗】Alive

从他总是支楞楞的黑发、鲜有柔和的眼神、无表情时自然下垂的嘴角便可得知，当他还是个孩子时，便鲜少讨得什么人的喜欢。但仍然有人偏好他麦色的肌肤，紧实的臀，抓住他细瘦凹陷的手腕，将他不算难看却分明是张男人的脸按进单薄的床垫里。实际上比起被捅屁股，用嘴的情况要更多，他会用一点礼貌的笑容回应对方的喘息，用上一些类似生理常识的技巧。但也有人抱着撒野和胡来的念头，人模人样地跟他上楼，只要不算太过分他都可以接受，价钱摆在那里，尽量让人家开心也不是难事。花钱睡女人图什么呢，现在应对生理需求的方法有很多，飞机杯、性爱玩具，方便快捷；而花钱干男人呢，或许男人看上去比女人要经干，也不用太顾及感受。前来体验亲密感的人不太常见，十次能有两次对方想接吻吧，也有过第一次跟男人上床的，说有点不好意思，眼神满房间飘，他舔到舌根发麻才给人弄硬。

他的出租屋里有一面雪白的墙，往上有扇很窄的窗户，占了房间大半的矮床一侧抵在墙上，有客人在操他时并不热切于肢体接触，他们会用一只手勉强按在他的臀缝上不断挺腰，而另一只手撑着墙，亲昵地抚摸冰凉而雪白的墙面。交媾意味着进出抽插，身下的这幅躯体，只有能够容纳阴茎的部位才是有意义的。客人走后，他会哐的一声拉开窄窗，关掉灯安静地待在黑暗里，保持着俯趴的姿势，让自己成为房间里一件冰冷的家具摆设，一样没有言语和呼吸的床上用品。

自动贩卖机旁的路灯忽明忽暗，晃得他眼睛发痛。他眯着眼望向里面码放整齐的宝特瓶和利乐盒，用力按下不灵敏的按钮，等商品咚一声摔下来。比起满是色素的果汁和碳酸饮料，他会选择矿泉水，只因他不想在廉价的基础上再被标记上弱智。从前他的老师都说他很聪明，比班上大多数孩子聪明，比他的父亲小时候还要聪明。他读书时从来算不上认真，又或者说他不想承认自己有努过力，如果上半辈子以来的所有事都是得过且过，那么现在的生活里也当然没有不可原谅的遗憾。

他吐出咀嚼到僵硬的薄荷口香糖，用银色的包装纸叠成一个小小的正方形。舌苔终于告别了精液的檀腥味道，他将那个方块投进街边的垃圾箱，又拧开矿泉水，猛地喝下一大口，冰冷的液体灌进他的身体，如同一场简陋的洗礼。人们在生产口香糖时就设计好了怎样将它的尸体完美地包裹起来，也不多浪费一点珍贵的纸，可当人死去之后，每个人都能有适合自己的葬身之处吗，或许他会衣不蔽体地死在出租屋里的二手床垫上，人们在看清他的脸之前，会先注意到床单上的精斑和地板上打过结的安全套。他想起死去的妹妹，火灾将一切都安排得井井有条，人们难以分辨尸体的身份，废墟旁摆放的鲜花送给所有逝去的人，无论是拥有大笔遗产的垂暮老人，还是因付不起手术费而日渐衰弱的年幼孩子。生命只在终点时抵达平等。

他总在性事过后想到死亡，但很短暂，他走进便利店时几乎已经忘记了购物清单上除了食品以外还有不同尺寸的安全套。他会一次性买上好几盒，中等价位，S、M、L、XL，而润滑液只要是水溶性就可以，接着便在收银员沉重的目光下付账，等待饭团加热完毕，再一起扔进购物袋。

他第一次自慰是十二三岁的时候，暑假过半，他一个人在家，听见座机响了扔下书去接。听筒里传来一个陌生男人的声音，先是问他父亲在不在家，他说他父母都出去了，男人顿了顿，问他几岁了，他如实回答，又问男人有什么事，没有的话就等他父母回来再……男人带着点笑音问他想不想知道一点舒服的事。天气炎热，屋外的蝉声很吵，好奇心和一点不知来由的勇敢促使他听从了陌生人的指示，握住自己尚未发育完全的性器上下捋动。而当那个声音问他舒服吗，他皱着眉回答不。初吻是中学的事，邻座的长发女生总在下课后不动声色地凑过来，给他闻见那个年纪的女学生不该有的香水气味。他们在体育器材仓库附近的水池边接吻，树荫下很凉爽，他们全无技巧，含住对方嘴唇时如同步入教堂一般虔诚。高中时他喜欢过一个男生，因为是学长，见面机会不多，直到对方半是讶异半是羞赧地同意和他交往。他们避开父母，在学长的家里做爱，临时起意，没有戴套，用了伯母化妆台上的凡士林。学长有待人温柔的传统，从进入他开始便不停地吻他的唇角和指尖，又不轻不重地替他纾解，问他有没有被弄痛。而当他只穿着制服衬衣，腿根淌着精液跪在沙发边给学长口交时，有人开门进来，是学长的大哥，衣冠整齐的男人隔着墨镜盯着他的脸，后知后觉的羞耻令他的耳根烧了起来。他跟学长分手后，曾经也和对方的大哥睡过几回，最初是冬天，他们在地铁站内碰见。那天下过雨，他没有伞，一身单薄而潮湿，高出他不少的社会人用搭着正装外套的胳膊拦住他，从自动贩卖机里拿出两罐热咖啡，和他在长椅上坐下。寒暄结束后，他捏扁铝罐扔掉，道谢后准备离开，却被叫住。他在地铁站内算不上干净的厕所隔间解开男人的西裤，先是射在他嘴里一回，男人捏着他的双颊催他吞下去，又让他扶着马桶水箱抬起屁股。他们做了两回，用了男人钱包里的安全套，没有接吻，他也没射，结束后男人从钱包里抽出几张纸钞，松手后刚好落在他掉在地上的书包上。男人语气温和地说很抱歉把他的制服弄脏了，拿去干洗吧，然后揉了揉他的脑袋，推门离开。

他知道他的制服从来都没有被弄脏过。但他收下了纸币，不为别的，因为被捅过的屁股很痛，他去便利店给自己买了几大包零食和罐装汽水，塞进书包里，回家，锁上房间的门。他一袋接着一袋撕开包装，将那些平日里并不爱吃的零食吃完，用力拉开易拉罐时划伤了拇指。他从剩下的钱里拿出一点买了盒安全套，扯开纸盒，全部倒进了书包夹层里。

后来他再也没有喝过罐装咖啡，也不再进入地铁卫生间，却仍然保留着对那段性事的记忆。潮湿和拥挤的环境始终令他感到隔阂、无所适从、脆弱而彷徨，他喜欢靠墙的座位，靠墙的床，他喜欢无路可退时的安稳，会令他想起——原来时间和空间都是有尽头的。

他也曾经遇到过寻求发泄和亲密感之外的客人。一个学生打扮的青年，操他时稍有粗暴，但结束后提议请他吃饭，他刚好饿着肚子，下意识便答应了，但很快开始后悔。他们在步行至餐馆的途中牵着手，准确地说是青年要求他伸出手，然后狠狠抓住，接着向前走，他挣不脱，也不知道有什么反驳的理由——青年允诺对吃饭的时间跟操他的时间一起付钱。好在青年虽然啰嗦但并不算太难搞，对方没问他太多为什么，也没劝他做些别的活计。他沉稳而冷淡地回答一切无关痛痒的询问，颇有礼貌地用餐，然后同青年告别。

陪伴，他想，或许青年想要的是这样的东西，但对方看上去并不像是没有朋友的类型，这样的人理应会有那么几个一边容忍他，一边暗自对他感到敬佩的死党。但或许就像人们会饲养宠物，猫或者狗，蜥蜴或者热带鱼。他曾听人说，狗是唯一一种爱别人胜过爱自己的动物，他听了以后忍笑，是哪条狗骄傲地得出了这种结论，又或者说，只有作为高级动物的人类，才拥有定义一切爱与不爱的权利。他的人生和性息息相关，他却从不认同一切都得和爱有所联系。与生存相伴的只有死亡，他无时无刻不体会到这一点。人是独立的个体，孤独是不可消除的字符，即使是一条会爱的狗也解决不了任何事，而性交也一样。

但生活向来不等于要将事情彻底解决。

回家后，他将S、M、L、XL的安全套一盒盒摆进床头柜的抽屉里，将用光的空盒投进垃圾桶，如同开始一个崭新的周期。天黑后下起了雨，他不停地调换着电视频道，最终厌倦后起身关掉了电源。

时间过了仿佛一个世纪那么久，他躺在单薄的床垫上，仍然没能睡着。雨落在楼下的塑料雨棚上，他想起他在更早的过去似乎很喜欢雨天，即使潮湿而寒冷也没什么关系。于是他将身体挪向墙壁，屏住呼吸，希望再多听见一点雨声。

但很快，黎明已经带来了晴朗。

END


End file.
